<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grounded Crew AU by Maplefoxxo, NebulaUniverse, salmonfish25, williamsden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186002">Grounded Crew AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefoxxo/pseuds/Maplefoxxo'>Maplefoxxo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaUniverse/pseuds/NebulaUniverse'>NebulaUniverse</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonfish25/pseuds/salmonfish25'>salmonfish25</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamsden/pseuds/williamsden'>williamsden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grounded Crew AU, Original Work, The Loop Among Us - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fear, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Misery, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, Paranormal, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, THIS IS DEPRESSING, tear exorciser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefoxxo/pseuds/Maplefoxxo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaUniverse/pseuds/NebulaUniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonfish25/pseuds/salmonfish25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamsden/pseuds/williamsden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING, YE FAINT OF HEART: This work contains many writings of death, implied depression, self harm, suicide, and murder. If you're a sane human being, turn back NOW.]<br/>(If you're confused about the setting, notes are at the back.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rowan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rowan woke up.</p><p>Sunlight drifted through his bedroom window, pleasantly lighting up his room as he got up from his bed and got dressed. Boxes were still on the floor, and the walls were terribly featureless. He should probably start unpacking his decorations...</p><p>..maybe tomorrow.</p><p>He got out from his bare bedroom to his bare kitchen, featureless except for his decorative plate and potted house plant. He made his coffee - truly the only special thing in his lifeless home - and sat down at his table for no particular reason.</p><p>Then, he began scrolling the news. <em>Fiery 3rd debate ends in rap battle? </em>Too political. <em>Local zoo gets first panda cub in 10 years?</em> Not interested.</p><p><em>Suicide of Schizophrenic Shocks the World? </em>Eh? Might as well click. I'm dead inside anyway...</p><p>
  <em> <strong>SUICIDE OF SCHIZOPHRENIC SHOCKS THE WORLD</strong> </em><br/>
<em>At 8:30 PM in California a few nights ago, strange sounds were reported from an apartment in Santa Barbara. Police went to investigate, only to find one Sol Rozhkov dead in his apartment. Apparently the man was diagnosed with schizophrenia...</em>
</p><p>He put down his mug. He had been called by somebody a few days ago. They had gone on about how they had known him... they said their name was Sol.<br/>
Who was the exact same person on the news article.<br/>
<em>No, it couldn't be him.</em><br/>
He looked down further to find a picture. It was of a man, slumped over a table, gun lying by his side, blood pooling down his throat. The table was stained with an ugly crimson, crime scene markers and yellow police tape lining the background.<br/>
And he knew people. And this person seemed like someone who would have that kind of voice.<br/>
He could have prevented this.<br/>
He looked at the picture again. Someone was dead. Someone was dead, forced to suicide by him. </p><p>He was a monster.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm a monster."</p><p>Rowan couldn't believe the words that slipped out of his mouth, but he had done it. He remembered that picture of that man, slumped over their table, dead because of him. The therapist leaned forward in their chair.</p><p>"Look Rowan, I know you feel guilty, but you aren't responsible for this. What that man - Sol - did, was of his own accord."</p><p>He choked.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>He remembered too vividly that moment when he spotted the picture.</p><p>"I-I could have prevented it... I could have played along.. I could have done ANYTHING!"</p><p>The therapist looked down at their watch. "Rowan, our time is up. But I'm going to tell you one thing: you aren't responsible for this." Or, that was what he would've heard. Because Rowan had already gone out for a walk. A long, long walk.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written by @Maplefoxxo. Thanks a lot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The following information is CLASSIFIED to only Level 5+ personnel. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Insert override credentials?<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>Username: [REDACTED]</p><p>Password: ● ●●●● ●●●●●●●●</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Welcome, [REDACTED]. Continue viewing file [journal1.pdf]?</p><p>YES &lt;</p><p>NO</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACCESS GRANTED.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>The following is an online conversion of a journal in the possession of Rowan [REDACTED] during a police raid on 11 / 1 / 20XX, following the murder-suicide.</b>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/1/20XX] Today has been stressing, I've finally gotten my own apartment... And uh, things have been wack. Hopefully I'll be able to settle in? Well, I sure do hate writing in this thing. I just want to keep track of... Stuff. </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/2/20XX] Nothing special happened today, it's the weekend. Already feeling lonely. Maybe I can arrange something so I can meet my friends again. Kinda pathetic to get lonely so quickly. Whatever.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/3/20XX] I find it funny that I used to love the weekends. I hate them now. Need to do things to occupy my mind. Hopefully my friends will reply. ...</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/4/20XX] Back to work! It's not super fun but atleast I'm around people. Makes me feel more like a person, y'know? My friends said they already had something planned for the next weekend. I might just go somewhere by myself then. </p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/9/20XX] Forgot to write in this thing for a few days. I've mostly just been working and falling asleep since there is literally nothing else to do. I'm not looking forward to the weekend. Hate being alone in this damn apartment.</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm"><p> </p>
<p></p></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/10/20XX] Sometimes I wonder why I picked this up again, feels kinda useless. I mean it might be cool to come back and look back at how stupid I was. But it feels like I'm just embarrassing myself. I also don't want some randos finding this and reading it. Doubt I'll even keep up with this thing, or keep it. Actually maybe I get stupider, I could just fill the pages with advice. Heh. Anyways, I got a bit carried away because I'm super bored. Don't know what to do, might take some sleeping meds n pass out, bye bye journal.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/11/20XX] Went and sat in a park for a while, enjoying nature. Feel kinda hopeless, maybe my friends will be available next weekend. ...</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/12/20XX] Just got home from work, today was alright. I've been getting a few dreams lately, mostly about space shit. Kinda wacky. ...</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/13/20XX] So... Today I got outta work, and I've been super alone n shit. I kinda wanted to see how my family was doing. I've been out of touch for a while. So I called them, big mistake. Oh well, maybe I should just stop worrying about people like them. Can't change minds that aren't yours, right? ...</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/14/20XX] Can't stop thinking about my family n friends. Feels like they're all avoiding me. I mean, my parents have been for years. Oh well. Loosing my social skills. ...</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>[10/15/20XX] Pfff, burnt myself while cooking. Don't make me a chef. I'm afriad it's going to leave a scar though. Feels like it's going to hurt forever, how am I even writing this? I'm going to take a rest from this journal stuff. Stay chill, future me.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/><p>[10/20/20XX] <em>Yup, I totally forgot about this thing. That blasted blister got infected and I've been kinda busy. Besides I've never been in the mood to embarrass myself writing in this. I'm starting to realize I won't be the one reading this. Well, hello to whoever is reading this. Have a good day. See you tomorrow.</em></p>
<hr/><p>[10/21/20XX] <em>Today was crazy. When I was walking home I got a call from this guy. Said I was his best friend? His name was Sol apparently. His voice seemed oddly familiar and soothing, or maybe it just feels good to have someone talking to you I guess. Honestly I'm not going much in detail but this really scared me, I have no idea what this dude is. Seemed nice though, hope he's doing okay. I'm just not in a good mental state to deal with this stuff. One things for sure, I've never met this guy before. I mean I could've, my memory is shit anyways.</em></p>
<hr/><p>[10/22/20XX] <em>Had another space dream, I was floating in space in a orange suit. Cool. Wonder why my dreams are fucking with me though. Anyways things have been going okay. Guess that's good. Oh, super random but heres a note to future Rowan! Your friends are always here for you, even if your family isn't- you still got cool friends. Don't be afriad to tell them anything!</em></p>
<hr/><p>[10/23/20XX] <em>This girl in my dream thought it would be nice to beat me up and shove my head in a wiring box. Afterwards people with colorful suits surrounded me. Assuming it's another space dream. It's still kinda hazy. Maybe I should keep this stuff to myself, don't want a friend reading this and finding me insane. Anyways, I'm not really looking forward to tomorrow. All these dreams have me on edge.</em></p>
<hr/><p>[10/24/20XX]</p><p>
        <span class="u"> <strong>nytimes.com/20XX/10/24/us/schizophrenic-suicide-shocks-world</strong> </span>
      </p><p>
        <em>The only thing I can say about this is that it's my fault. This really killed my mood. I have a feeling this isn't going to get better, no matter how many people say it will. Guess I'll have to deal with it. Fuck life man.</em>
      </p>
<hr/><p>[10/25/20XX] <em>I've been thinking a lot, managed to get through work today but my mind has been... Other places. I'm too afraid to talk to anyone. But uh, I had to do some talking today... Haha, it apparently was Sol's therapist. Said it wasn't my fault. Still don't believe it. Therapy is a waste of money anyways, everything will just go back to shit. Or maybe I'm just being super negative. Probably.</em></p>
<hr/><p>[10/26/20XX] <em>I'm starting to not enjoy work anymore, but I'm not enjoying my alone time either. I want someone, just one person to talk with. That would be nice. Oh and I uh decided to help investigate the... Uh- suicide n shit. Maybe I'm just trying to torture myself. Somehow I managed to keep a happy face and look normal, don't think anyone noticed it was fake.</em></p>
<hr/><p>[10/27/20XX] <em>Work work then investigate. Then it loops. Over and over again. I didn't really try hard to put a fake face on, I think a few people noticed. Doesn't matter, as if anyone cares. I don't know why but I'm feeling like something is going to happen again. I'm just paranoid I suppose.</em></p>
<hr/><p>[10/28/20XX] <em>I kinda fucked up. No actually I really fucked up. Why did I show that journal to her? She saw me writing in it. And I- well my dumbass showed her the cover so she would forget what I was writing. Oh wait, I haven't told anything about her yet. Just incase future Rowan doesn't remember or anyone else doesn't know her- She's uh- a person I'm working with. She seems chill, her name is Icarus. I don't know why but I want to know more about her, but at the same time I'm afriad of something. Don't know why.</em></p>
<hr/><p>[10/29/20XX]</p><p>
        <strong>NOTE: This page was originally written in blood. Test results have shown that it is the blood of Rowan.</strong>
      </p><p>
        <em>Decided to try something new today. New coping mechanism I guess, since work is starting to feel like hell. My friends are out of touch with me, I think they don't like me. Feels like the only person I can talk to right now is Icarus. I want to believe everything will get better but- whatever. This is useless.</em>
      </p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>NOTE: This page was originally written in blood. Test results have shown that it is the blood of Rowan.</strong>
      </p><p>
        <em>Halloween is tomorrow, not like I'm going to eat anything. I'm trash, I don't deserve good food. Can these thoughts stop haunting me? Maybe... Maybe I can... No. Ugh I... Anyways haha, I'm talking more and more to Icarus. I really like her, but something feels wrong. Usually she seems a bit down? I guess we all are depressed. Fun. Icarus seems to be my only friend now, I don't even think she sees me as a friend. Doesn't matter, she's cool and she talks to me. That's all I could ever ask for. Anyways I'm loosing a lot of blood right now so..</em>
      </p><p>
        <strong>[The rest of the page was smeared with streaks of blood.]</strong>
      </p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>NOTE: This page was originally written in blood. Test results have shown that it is the blood of Rowan.</strong>
      </p><p>
        <em>I actually really wanted to wear a astronaut costume today. But I'm old, let's not make everyone think you're even more insane. That stuff is for kids. Actually I don't think I've actually really dressed up for Halloween, I was "too smart" for it. Smart my ass, thanks parents. Anyways I uh... I've started to realize I can't really live like this anymore. If this is what life has to offer then I don't want it. Fuck, okay but another topic, I have a lot of... "Ink" to use.. heh.. I've gotten really close to Icarus, I've cleaned up my apartment and asked her if she could come over. I don't know why, kinda felt like someone was forcing me to. Almost like someone was possessing me. Whatever, it'll be nice to vibe with someone. Let's just hope I don't cut off a finger while cooking :) Guess that's all. To whoever is reading this, I'm sorry. I doubt future me will be reading this, am I right? To whoever is reading this, I just wanna say I feel like... Something really really bad is going to happen. For more than just me, many people. Stay safe people who are reading this, I guess.</em>
      </p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>NOTE: This page was originally written in blood. The blood on this page seems to be different from all the others, tests are still ongoing.</strong>
      </p><p>I am human.</p><p>I am a human.</p><p>I am a living person, with my own interests, and loves, and hobbies.</p><p>I am normal.</p><p> </p><p>But what if I'm not?</p><p> </p><p>How can I be normal, if when I look at my hands I see the blood of someone else?</p><p>How can I be a human, when I look in the mirror all I see is a murderer?</p><p> </p><p>I killed someone.</p><p> </p><p>Am I normal?</p><p>Am I?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Am I normal?</p><p>I'm normal.</p><p>I'm not normal.</p><p>What am I?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm not normal.</p><p>I'm.. I'm not.</p><p>I'm not.</p><p>Not is what I am.</p><p>Not is what I should be. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
        <em> <strong>I'm ready.</strong> </em>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. November</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to @Maplefoxxo for the texts and poem, they did a great job fleshing out everything!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">SUICIDE REPORT | 11 / 1 / 20XX</span></span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Subject's body was found 15 miles downstream from a bridge in [REDACTED], showing signs of rigor mortis. Subject was identified as Rowan [REDACTED]. Friends and family have reported that said subject didn't go outside for the days before the suicide. A raid into the apartment found a diary written by Rowan, the last few pages having written in blood. Further research is underway. Case is open.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The following texts were found in Rowan's phone, which was placed on one of the stone walls lining the bridge.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>[TO PARENTS] <em>Hey mom n dad, I just wanted to uh say that I'm sorry. I know you're ashamed of me, and I fucked up. Real bad. Though I still really hate you guys, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a brat, I'm sorry I had to ruin everything. I just wanted to have friends, I wanted... Whatever. I'm sorry, I'm a mistake, I ruined your lives, and I killed two people. Caused one to kill themselves and killed one with my bare hands. I'm going to hell, maybe I'll see you guys there. Goodbye?..</em></p><p> </p><p>[TO FRIENDS] <em>I've been totally out of touch with you guys? Heh. Well I know you guys hate me, and I don't even know why I'm wasting my time writing this right now. I'm just sorry for annoying you, I'm sorry for everything. Live good lives okay? I think it's going to get better now that I'm gone.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The following note was recovered from the corpse of Rowan, shoved in the subject's coat pocket. It is crumpled and hard to read, having been waterlogged for at least a few hours. The handwriting has been identified as Rowan's. The last few lines have some letters washed away from the water.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Row, row, row your boat </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gently down the stream </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life is but a dream </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Row, row, row your boat </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gently down the stream </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life is but a dream </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Row, row, row your boat </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gently down the stream </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life is but a dream </em>
</p><p><em>R</em> <em>w, row, row your boat </em></p><p>
  <em>Gently do n the str am </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merily merrily, m rrily, merr ly </em>
</p><p><em>L</em> <em>ife is but a d eam </em></p><p><em>E</em> <em>very hing is a dre m, it's n t rea . </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>A d I m ab ut to wa e up.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The following recordings were found in Lieutenant Astor's work computer, as mandated by the police department of [REDACTED]. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">So. Um... </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">What do I say at the beginning?</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Better start with introductions. The name is Icarus Astor. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">I work at the police station in... I probably shouldn't say that, hang on a second -</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">-Much better. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Anyway, I'm an investigator slash doctor. I'm...</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Well, asking for a lady's age is impolite.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Anyway, this audio log is actually required by the police station, for record-keeping and all that good stuff. I'll keep you updated.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">So, something exciting happened today.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">It was a suicide, some Sol Rohzkof or whatever. Poor guy had schizophrenia, chief says he was ranting on about something about "Mira" or whatnot. </span> </span>
</p><p><span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Weird thing though is that he called three people that he claimed to know. Funny how this stuff works out.</span></span> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Again, keep you updated.</span></span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Met a new guy at work today. He said his name was Rowan. He's cool, but the thing that makes me intrigued the most is that he was called by this Sol guy. Said he was best friends with him.</span></span> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">He said he became an officer to get to the bottom of this stuff.</span></span></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">...Rowan's sad.</span></span> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">I don't know what, but he is. Weirdly enough, when I asked him he didn't respond.</span></span> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Ah well, Mondays amirite?</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Sort of reminds me of myself when I'm at home sometimes.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Rowan showed me something today.</span></span> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">It was a little journal, something that could fit in the corner of your pocket. He didn't show me what he was writing though, just showed the cover to me.</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">I remember I used to have a journal too, back when...</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Nevermind.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Asked Lieutenant Arlene if I could use some of her candles and silverware for a while. Leaving this here so when I'm finished with them I'll come back.</p><p>What do I even need the candles for?</p><p>...</p><p>What do I even need the <em>silverware </em>for?</p><p>...</p><p>Oh yeah, it's for practicing for when I ask -</p><p>No, Icarus.</p><p>Nat's dead.</p><p>She's been dead for a long time now.</p><p>...</p><p>I guess old habits die hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Spent last night watching TV instead of working on my status report. Again.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Why?</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">But I know.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Why am I recording this on something that everyone probably will hear?</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">...</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">I guess I just don't have anyone else to talk to.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I had a dream last night.</p><p>It was on a spaceship, that's for sure.</p><p>There were other people like me, but I didn't really know any of them. Arlene was there, but we really didn't talk.</p><p>More importantly than that, <em>Nat </em>was there.</p><p>...</p><p>I wonder if it means something?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh my gosh ITS A SATURDAY! I can't wait to go to the theme park with Nat, I bought the tickets and everything! I'm going to call her right now, hang on-</p><p>-and I'll tell her -</p><p>...</p><p>She's dead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Hey Nat...</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Do you ever think that clouds need hugs?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">They look so tired and fluffy, floating in the sky all the time...</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">I just want to hug one!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Nat?</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">please don't GO, nat...</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">i need you, nat...</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">nat...</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">why did you have to leave me?</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">does the universe hate me? do you hate me?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">...</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">nat, TELL ME! Do you hate me?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">...</span>
  </span>
</p><p>w-why... w-why did you h-have to leave so EARLY...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Rowan invited me to his house today.</span></span> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Should I accept? I know him well enough.</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">He seems a bit down lately, maybe I should go and cheer him up.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">I remember Nat used to come over and do the same for me, before...</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">...</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Anyways, I'm going.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">I'm dying.</span> </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">I should've known by the look on Rowan's face when I stepped into his apartment, and I should have noticed the knife sitting in the corner of the kitchen.</span> </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">But I didn't. I let my guard down, opened myself up to somebody... and I paid the price with my life.</span></span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Where will I go after I die? Heaven? Hell? Purgatory? Heh, I'm an atheist. Why do I care?</span></span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Why do I pray to God even though I don't believe he exists?</span> </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">But I do know. It's so that I'll see <em>her </em>again.<br/></span> </span>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">It's stupid, I know.</span> </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Is it?</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Only one way to find out, I guess.</span> </span>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186280/chapters/66432289#workskin"> <em> <strong> <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Natasha, I'm coming.</span> </span> </strong> </em> </a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Credit goes to @Maplefoxxo for this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That image was ingraved in his brain, and no matter how much he tried. He couldn't get it out. That image of that person slouched against the coffee table, crimson painted the world around him. That person, he killed him. It was his fault, so many things were his fault. He curled up once again in his bed, his hazel eyes growing more and more dull. Why... Couldn't he have done something... He could've known that person.</p><p>He could remember when he had called him. He had no idea what was happening, and his mental health was rather low at the time. So he was confused and uncomfortable. He said the wrong words, he hurt someone. And now they were dead, because of him. But oddly, now that he was thinking about it... His voice was so, familiar in a way. Why though?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>He could hardly sleep now, and the bags under his eyes grew more and more, and he became even more slim. Rowan already had eating issues, but now he was outright starving himself. He couldn't handle the guilt, and he would spend most of his time in his apartment. He would write in his dairy, using the blood from... His own wounds to write. To be short, he was going insane.</p><p> </p><p>His mental health has never been in good condition. Now these recent events pushed him to the limit, to the edge. He already had issues with neglecting himself, and so much more. But this, the guilt was unbearable. He fucked up so many times, so... Many... Times... And it was all his fault. He's a greedy and worthless person- no.. I'm not a person. I'm a monster, he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">... His breathing was erractic as he looked down at the mangled and bloody sight. "What the fuck... Did I just do?" He murmered quietly, his hand shaking wildly as he stared down at the bloodied blade. Blood was smeared all over the ground, and there she lay- her breathing weakening. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">His legs shook and he went on his knees, his eyes locked onto the gasping and dying form of Icarus. He felt tears pour from his eyes as he dropped the knife, looking down at his bloodied hands. Why did he hurt everyone he liked? Anyone he was around? He... He thought for once, that it would get better. But it never came.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD">
    <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv"> ... He held the blade shakily to his finger, his hazel eyes almost... Emotionless as he cut through his flesh for the last time. He watched as the blood pumped from the deep wound and flinched slightly at the pain. He wrote on his diary with his bright red blood, words that formed into...</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I'm ready.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Icarus,</p><p>Are you free tomorrow? Maybe we can go get some food?</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hang on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Click, clack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Dear Icarus,</p><p>Are you free next week? Maybe we can get some food?</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too vague.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Click, clack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Dear Icarus,</p><p>Are you free next week? I know a great Asian food restaurant a few blocks down from the station. They have great dumplings!</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Click, clack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Hey Icarus,</p><p>Are you free next week? I know a great Asian food restaurant a few blocks down from the station. They have great dumplings!</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Click, clack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Hey Icarus,</p><p>Are you free next week? I know a great Asian food restaurant a few blocks down from the station. They have amazing dumplings!</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Click, clack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Hey Icarus,</p><p>Are you free next week? I know a great Asian food restaurant a few blocks down from the station. They have amazing dumplings, and the owner is really nice! My treat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something's missing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Click, clack.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Icarus,</p><p>I wish I could relive the moment I met you. Wishes don't come true, I suppose, but I can try my best to paint it.</p><p>It was a beautiful September day - the leaves were beginning to change, the trees outside the station painted in shades of red, yellow, and orange. I was finished with work, off to do... well, I didn't quite remember actually. Paint something... alone... cook something... alone...</p><p>And then, you just drifted into my world.</p><p>Of course, I had caught a glimpse of your face on some "Employee of the Month" a few months back, but photos don't capture the pure essence of somebody. Your eyes sparkled, hair flowing in the wind, still in your uniform. We talked a bit - apparently, you liked the book I was reading.</p><p> </p><p>The days passed - we hung out more, talked more, went out together to places like the theme park or just the regular park...</p><p>I was incomplete until I met you, Icarus. Then, I was whole. I wished I could stare into your beautiful eyes forever, spend all my time with you. You looked so beautiful, it made me stop in my tracks.</p><p>But not enough to stop a falling knife.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe, someday, we can meet again.</p><p>Lovingly,</p><p>-Arla</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm on a spaceship.<br/><br/>It's the first thing that comes to mind, seeing the stars drift by as I sit on a chair in some sort of dropship.<br/>I don't know where I am or how I got here, but that doesn't matter to me. I walk out of the dropship and into a larger ship. And there are others like me on this ship, crewmates if you will.<br/>I get attacked in the navigation room. I make friends with others. I do my work, although I don't know why. <br/><br/>And then, someone dies.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>God, it felt so real.<br/><br/></p><p>I sit down at my office desk. It's raining outside; unusual weather for a Sunday. <br/>And I think.<br/>The suicide on October 24th - the person had a dream where they knew people that he didn't in real life. And then, when none of them were aware of what he did, he commited suicide.<br/><br/>The crewmates on the ship I dreamed about - they had <em>names. </em>What if I -<br/>No no, I'm going too far.<br/>I sit there for a while, thinking and thinking.</p><p>What if they were people?</p><p>Oh, I would love the company of Icarus right now, with her bubbly attitude and how she could find the positive in everything.</p><p>The last person who tried that - they went insane, right? They killed themselves. But I'm different. I won't. Just maybe one call, so I can convince myself that it was all just a dream.<br/><br/>I pick up my phone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Olive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I did NOT expect this much support from you guys! Revisions to previous chapters to make them actual chapters will be underway. :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>The following information is CLASSIFIED to only Level 5+ personnel. <br/>
</strong> <strong>Insert login credentials:<br/>
<br/>
</strong></p><p>Username: [REDACTED]</p><p>Password: ●●●●</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Welcome, [REDACTED]. Please access your document of choice.</p><p> </p><p>diary1.pdf &lt;</p><p>report1.pdf</p><p>diary2.pdf</p><p>log1.mp4</p><p>report2.pdf</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACCESS GRANTED.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><em><br/>
<br/>
</em> <strong>The following diary was found in Olive Grastch's home on a police raid on 1 / 2 / 20XX. </strong></p>
<hr/><p>11 / 4 / 20XX<br/>
Dear Diary<br/>
<br/>
Today I got called by someone I never knew before. She told me that she had dreamed of me and something with a spaceship, whatever that meant. The thing that really weirded me out though was that I <em>knew</em> one of the people she mentioned. <br/>
His name is Deimos, but people just call him Deity.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>11 / 6 / 20XX<br/>
Dear Diary<br/>
<br/>
This Arlene girl is pretty nice, we're pen pals now! I did some Google searching and...</p><p>...holy moley, all the people she listed actually exist!</p><p>Weird.</p><p>Hey, on an off note, do stars need blankets?<br/>
They're always out there in the dark, maybe they're cold?<br/>
...<br/>
No, they're flaming balls of gas. Why would they be cold?<br/>
Stupid Olive.</p>
<hr/><p>11 / 7 / 20XX<br/>
<br/>
I had a dream.</p><p>I was on a spaceship. And Arla was there with me.<br/>
Am I going crazy?<br/>
No, it's just a coincidence.</p><p>Right, Olive? It's just a coincidence.</p><p>It has to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The clock runs out for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>[Warning: Descriptions of gore.]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not alone.</p><p> </p><p>For a few days, I had thought I was crazy, having these vivid dreams with people who existed. </p><p>But that changed when Olive had one too.</p><p>And then, her friend Deity had a dream as well.</p><p><br/>There's something going on here. Something connecting all of these. What's the spaceship? Have the other people had these dreams as well?</p><p>I don't know, but I have to get to the bottom of this. Rowan and Icarus are already dead, I can't let others do the same.<br/>Heard Olive's keeping a journal of this stuff. That's good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>I'm meeting up with Olive and Deity today. Turns out they only live a few miles away from where I am. Snowed an entire foot yesterday, but the highways are all cleared up.</p><p>Hopefully we can get together and get to the bottom of this.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Welcome, [REDACTED]. Please access your document of choice.</strong>
</p><p>diary1.pdf</p><p>report1.pdf &lt;</p><p>diary2.pdf</p><p>log1.mp4</p><p>report2.pdf</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACCESS GRANTED.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>MURDER REPORT | 11 / 11 / 20</strong>
</p><p>The remains of Lieutenant Arlene were found at 5:30 PM by a neighborhood watch unit. Subject's car was found smashed into the sidewalk of Sidewinder Place in [REDACTED]. It seems that the subject was traveling when the car stopped. The windows were smashed in and a pistol belonging to Arlene was found with 5 rounds in the magazine. </p><p>The body itself was found with her chest ripped open, the stomach and intestines having been removed from the body. Serious slash marks on the victim's face, hands, and legs indicate a struggle, and several spent bullet cases were found on the floor of the car.<br/><br/>No fingerprints have been found, nor a probable reason for why the victim could have been murdered.<br/>Investigation is ongoing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes a single crack is all that is needed<br/>to make the entire thing shatter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Welcome, [REDACTED]. Please access your document of choice.</strong>
</p><p>diary1.pdf</p><p>report1.pdf</p><p>diary2.pdf &lt;</p><p>log1.mp4</p><p>report2.pdf</p><hr/><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACCESS GRANTED.</p><hr/><p><em><br/></em> <strong>The following diary was found in Olive Grastch's home on a police raid on 1 / 2 / 20XX. </strong><br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>11 / 10 / 20XX</p><p>Dear Diary</p><p>I invited Deity and Arla over tomorrow to talk about this whole situation.</p><p>Arla thinks there's something bigger behind this. I don't really know though.</p><p>Is there?</p><hr/><p>10 / 11/ 20XX</p><p>oh god</p><p>arla's dead</p><hr/><p>10 / 14 / 20XX</p><p>Dear Diary<br/>..I didn't go to the funeral.</p><p>I don't know why. Maybe I didn't want to see her again. Maybe I just don't like death. I don't know.</p><p>I just don't know.</p><hr/><p>10 / 15 / 20XX</p><p>Dear Diary</p><p>Everybody who's been related to this stuff has died. First Sol, then Rowan, and then Icarus and Arla followed soon.</p><p>No, no. You're going to be safe, Olive.</p><p>You're not going to die, Olive.</p><p>Am I going to die?</p><hr/><p>10 / 20 / 20XX</p><p>I don't want to die.</p><hr/><p>(No date was listed here, but the writing has been dated at 10 / 21/ 20XX. Note that the following writing was scrawled out, and the page is torn in places.)</p><p>IM NOT GOING TO DIE<br/>NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO<br/>(The text after this was unintelligible, and seems to be nonsense.)<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cracks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying too hard to avoid something<br/>Will only haste its arrival</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Welcome, [REDACTED]. Please access your document of choice.</strong>
</p><p>diary1.pdf</p><p>report1.pdf</p><p>diary2.pdf </p><p>log1.mp4 &lt;</p><p>report2.pdf</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACCESS GRANTED.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The following is a transcript of the police raid in Olive Grastch's home on 1 / 2 / 20XX, incited by a missing person report filed a month and a half earlier. After questioning of her friends and searching the areas she usually frequents, the police department of [REDACTED] finally received a warrant from the [REDACTED] County court for a total sweep of the house.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The team consisted of three officers - Officer Sarge, Officer Jay, and Corporal Roselin - and one of Grastch's friends, who provided guidance on the layout of the home. Said friend will be referred to in the transcript as [RB-1], due to a request to stay anonymous.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>[The officers enter the living room from the front door.]</p><p>Sarge: Huh. The lights are off.</p><p>Jay: They're completely cool. Probably have been off for a long time.</p><p>Sarge: This Olive fellow, she seems like a messy person. All the furniture is toppled over, and the lights are placed in weird locations.</p><p>RB-1: Usually she's really tidy, I can't believe Olive being this messy...</p><p>Jay: Weird.</p><p>
  <strong>[The group approaches the stairs to the second story, Corporal Roselin stepping forward.]</strong>
</p><p>Roselin: I'll search the kitchen. Jay and Sarge, search the upstairs rooms. RB-1, go with them.</p><p>RB-1: She keeps her bathroom and bedroom very tidy, if something's wrong it's definitely going to show there.</p><p>Jay: Aye.</p><p>
  <strong>[Corporal Roselin walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge. A scent of rotten food drifts out of it, causing Roselin to cover her nose.]</strong>
</p><p>Roselin: The fridge... isn't plugged in?</p><p>Jay: What?</p><p>Roselin: The food in the fridge - it's rotten. </p><p>Jay: Why would someone leave their fridge off?</p><p>Sarge: It's like they're trying to not use much power, almost like they're trying to not be seen...</p><p>
  <strong>[Jay, RB-1 and Sarge enter the bathroom. RB-1 watches from the entrance.]</strong>
</p><p>Jay: Something's wrong.</p><p>Roselin: What's in the bathroom?</p><p>Sarge: The tap's on, the bathtub is all dirty, and the mirror...</p><p>Roselin: What's on the mirror?</p><p>Sarge: It's... it's...</p><p>Jay: It's writing, scratched into the glass. </p><p>Roselin: Don't let this be a suicide case.</p><p>Jay: Doesn't look like it, though it does look like this Olive person's a bit crazy. It's just the word NO across the glass.</p><p>RB-1: I can't even imagine what's in the bedroom...</p><p>
  <strong>[Jay, Sarge, and RB-1 walk to the next room over, the bedroom. Roselin walks back into the lobby and begins typing up a report on her laptop.]</strong>
</p><p>RB-1: This isn't Olive.</p><p>Sarge: There's clothes everywhere... and some of these are stained.</p><p>Jay: Is that blood?</p><p>Sarge: Looks like it.</p><p>Jay: Hang on. What's that book over there?</p><p>RB-1: Olive told me she was keeping a diary.. maybe it'll provide some insight on what happened to her.</p><p>
  <strong>[Sarge tucks the diary into his pocket.]</strong>
</p><p>Roselin: Is that music?</p><p>Sarge: Huh?</p><p>Roselin: RB-1, does this house have a basement?</p><p>RB-1: Actually, yes.</p><p>Jay: Maybe she's down there?</p><p>
  <strong>[Jay, Sarge, and RB-1 walk down to meet up with Roselin at the basement door.]</strong>
</p><p>Jay: Huh. It's not locked.</p><p>Sarge: Well, this is the only place we've searched...</p><p>Roselin: Turn on your flashlights. We're going down.</p><p>
  <strong>[They advance down the basement stairs.]</strong>
</p><p>Jay: Is that blood on the stairs?</p><p>Sarge: Looks like they came down here recently, seeing as it hasn't dried a bit.</p><p>Jay: The clothes in the bedroom... Grastch must have been injured, then retreated into here.</p><p>Roselin: We're going to need to question her in case the diary doesn't explain everything.</p><p>
  <strong>[They reach the basement.]</strong>
</p><p>Sarge: Not much down here.</p><p>RB-1: She said she had a basement, but I've actually never been down here. Creepy place.</p><p>Jay: Did you hear something?</p><p>Sarge: Something's down here.</p><p>Roselin: It came from the left. Let's go.</p><p>Jay: The music - it's getting louder.</p><p>RB-1: It sounds like the music box she always carries around.</p><p>Roselin: So Grastch is down here. </p><p>Jay: Apparently.</p><p>...</p><p>Sarge: The music stopped.</p><p>RB-1: The music box... it's on the ground. </p><p>Jay: We're getting closer.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>[The flashlight beams turn to show a curled up figure, quietly sobbing on the ground.]</strong>
</p><p>Jay: I guess we found her.</p><p>RB-1: Olive?</p><p>
  <strong>[The figure turns to show Olive Grastch. Her body is scarred and thin, and her face is streaked with tears.]</strong>
</p><p>Roselin: Handcuff her. We've taking her to the station.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glass works in strange ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Welcome, [REDACTED]. Please access your document of choice.</strong>
</p><p>diary1.pdf</p><p>report1.pdf</p><p>diary2.pdf </p><p>log1.mp4 </p><p>report2.pdf</p><p> </p><p>SHOW MORE &lt;<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>diary1.pdf</p><p>report1.pdf</p><p>diary2.pdf</p><p>log1.mp4</p><p>report2.pdf</p><p>oliveint.mp4 &lt;</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACCESS GRANTED.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>The following is an audio transcript of the interrogation of Olive Grastch on 1 / 4 / 20XX. <br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>[The subject, Olive Grastch [OL], is sitting at the table of the interrogation room, legs cuffed to the ground.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[The interrogation room door opens for Corporal Roselin [RO] to step in, followed by an armed guard. She sits down at the other end of the table. RB-1, accompanied by Officer Jay and Sarge, watch from the one-way mirror.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: It is presently 52 hours on January 4th, 20XX, and you are at the police department of [REDACTED.] I'm just going to need to get some basic information to get down for the record, and then you can go back home. Alright?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Your first name is Olive, which is spelled O-L-I-V-E, correct?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: We'll let you go, but only if you answer my questions. You graduated from [REDACTED] High School, is that correct?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Olive Grastch, you're not leaving this interrogation room until you talk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: If you don't talk, we'll do a manual search of your computer and diary, and we'll find the things we need either wa-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: Ok! Ok! I'll talk... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: There there, that wasn't so hard after all. Now, will you answer my questions?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: Yes! M-My name is Olive, I d-did graduate from [REDACTED] High School!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Much better. We'd like to ask you some more questions as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: O-Ok...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Your file says you like cats. Do you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: Y-Yeah... They look so cute and fluffy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: We found this in your home. Are these yours? [Roselin holds up a pair of fake cat ears.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL, snatching ears: Thanks, I guess...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: We also found this. I'm assuming it belongs to you. [Holds up music box.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: My music box! How did you get it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: We found it in the basement.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: Oh...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Speaking of which, why do you like the music box so much?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: I-It calms me... when scary things happen...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Your lights and fridge were off when we came in. Why was that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: I-I...<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: I didn't want anyone to come... I didn't want people to know I was here...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Why was that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: When we walked into the bathroom, the word "No" was scrawled over the mirror. Why is that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: What does "No" mean to you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: I...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Hm?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Your clothes were stained with blood, and later we found some on the stairs down to the basement. What happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: S-Someone broke into my house... I fought them off, but...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: They hurt you?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>[OL pulls up her shirt to reveal a deep cut. Pus oozes out of it.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: We need to get that treated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: When we found you in the basement, you curled up in a corner and cried. Did you not want to be found?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Please explain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: T-The lights... t-they were too bright... and s-scary...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Heliophobia then, correct?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Speaking of which, why were you in the basement?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: I-I don't want to talk anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: I'm sorry, but you have to answer your questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: I-I just don't...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Olive Grastch, you are not to leave the room until you answer all of my questions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[The overhead lights increase in brightness, causing Grastch to begin to cry.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Is that understood?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: I-I don't want to die...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[The overhead lights go back to normal.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: What?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: I... I don't want to DIE!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: I think this interrogation is over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OL: no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE! [inaudible] NO NO NO NO NO</em>
</p><p>
  <em>RO: Guards, detain her. It is presently 53 hours on January 4th, 20XX.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Corporal Roselin steps out of the interrogation room as guards take Grastch away to a holding cell.]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>[END RECORDING]</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Short compared to the other ones, however it's written to be like that. The AU will slowly transition into an actual novel and not just misery through and through, keep tuned for more!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some people thought of him as a colleague. Others made a rival out of him, while still others despised him for his tricks and pranks.</p><p>To himself, however, he was just a regular person, doing his job.</p><p>It was one of those job days at Halcyon Science, specifically the 3rd of November. Orders came in, results came out. Simple as that. And he didn't object to it - he had worked hard for 5 years doing his job. He quickly rose through the ranks, his title of Senior Researcher being awarded to him in only 4 years.</p><p>He walked into the lab. Got his coffee, started up his computer, and opened up his file of orders for the day.</p><p>The first sign that the day would be different was that the first one was from the police department.</p><p>But he paid no notice. He took the sample, put it under the microscope, and began to look. Meanwhile, his younger work partner walked in and began doing something else of their own. They didn't hate each other, nor were friends - the younger had better things to do and the older didn't want to waste time on opening up to people.</p><p>The second was the strangely low amount of white blood cells. The info sent to him had blackouts on every other word - the only thing he knew was that the person had committed suicide. Gritty, but all too commonplace in the world that he lived in.</p><p>And then he stopped.</p><p>His apprentice, if you will, noticed the older man's halt. He asked him what was wrong, and when he didn't get a response, he pushed him aside, looking in the microscope. What he saw astounded him.</p><p>There was some sort of parasite in the blood - shaped like a tapeworm, teeth-like growths were all over the creature. A long tentacle-like proboscis extruded from its front. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie, had it not been at microscopic size.</p><p>Suddenly, the chattering and mechanical whirring of the lab's many machines began to fade out, like a record player starting to slow down. The young man brought out a pad of paper and began scribbling, getting as many notes on this thing as they could. The parasite was unusually aggressive towards cells, explaining the lack of white blood cells - and its shape and teeth were unlike anything he had seen. </p><p>And these things - parasites - they were <em>everywhere.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written by @Maplefoxxo. Thanks!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were two people, one scrolling through something on his computer and the other, much older, leaning against the wall. A bored groan escaped his lips. "Reeeeeseeee..." called the guy leaning over on a wall.</p><p>Reese kept his eyes glued on the screen. "Deeeiiityyyyyyy..." He called back, a slight smirk on his lips. That seemed to annoy the other dude. "It's so boring around here." Deity grumbled, his eyes scanning the room.</p><p>Reese now had a mischievous smile on his face as he turned away from the screen. "We could go prank your boss or something," he said teasingly. Deity shook his head. " No, I don't want to," said Deity with a lack of enthusiasm in his voice. He ran his fingers through his ashy blonde hair.</p><p>Reese scoffed and turned back to the computer. "Go do something then." Reese grunted, scrolling down on the city's police page. "There isn't much to do around here." Deity he stated, frowning.</p><p>Reese clicked off the website and opened his inbox in boredom. There had to be something, anything...</p><p>His thoughts were once again cut off by Deity.</p><p>"You know, you can leave and go somewhere else. I'm trying to do something." He said, clicking on something. His eyes scanned the screen. Deity looked disappointed as he stepped away from the wall. "Fine." He murmered, turning to the door. His hand grasped the handle as he opened it.</p><p>Reese seemed to finish reading something and looked back at Deity. There was a mixture of feelings on Reese's face, but Deity realized that something serious popped up. Reese was more tense and well.. the air was starting to crackle with tension.</p><p>"Deity, wait. Come back." He called.</p><p>Deity took a step back and closed the door.</p><p>"Make up your mind, won't ya? What is it now?" He grunted, staying still and near the door. Reese scooted his chair from the screen.</p><p>His brown eyes looked serious, which wasn't super common of Reese. "Got an email. " That seemed to spark Deity's interest. Was there another thing they needed to investigate? He walked over to Reese, scanning the screen. "What is it about?" He murmered.</p><p>Reese shifted, "Go and read it!" He stepped aside to allow him to sit down, deep in thought. As Deity read he seemed to be drifting off in his thoughts. Deity's eyes rounded as he read. "Oh my god.... They're going to raid Olive's home? Why?!" </p><p>Reese seemed disappointed as he frowned. "Don't you know? Olive has gone missing. They want me to help esc-" he started but was quickly cut off by Deity." They want you to escort them around. Got it." He murmured, squinting slightly.</p><p>"Yeah... " Reese's mood seems to evaporate. All of these recent events have done a toll on both of them. Reese looked away, which concerned Deity even more. What had happened to the focused apprentice he knew? "You know," he said to Reese, "I remember I raided a good friend's home a few years ago in Hungary. I can vividly recall charging into the apartment, automatic rifle in hand, flashlight affixed to the muzzle..."</p><p>Reese nodded slowly and took a deep breath, for once not pointing out Deity's sudden change in backstory. " Yeah, she's... She's just a good friend of mine. I've been trying to find information and stuff to help find her but... Haven't got much information." Reese said, fixing his hair.</p><p>"Well, at least you'll be able to help out more?  Hopefully you guys can find her.. " He tried to lighten the mood. Deity grew quiet as Reese spoke up again. "So... Yeah, I've been to her house a lot. I'll be able to help finally." He sighed, his shoulders starting to sag before continuing. "Hopefully we can dig up something. It's been 2 months and we haven't gotten anywhere."</p><p>"Ooh?.. You've been to her house?" Deity smirked, once again trying to release tension. It was starting to become unbearable. Reese just glared at him and ignored what he said. "Well I need to get prepared." He said, scooting back to his computer and beginning to type a reply.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Deity took a few steps back, frowning as he failed to fix the tension. "Okay. Why did you tell me this?" He asked, watching Reese's fingers fly across the keyboard.</p><p>"Because." Reese said, pausing from his writing. "I'm going to be gone for some time, maybe even a long time. Just... Yeah, besides this might be another clue. " He said, his voice trailing off as he continued writing.</p><p>Deity paused and frowned even more. "A clue for... What has been happening lately?" He murmured, sighing. "Reese, seriously? You're still thinking everything is tied together? It's just a bunch of unfortunate events. " He sat down on a swivel chair next to Reese's, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>All of this couldn't be tied together possibly, right? Deity drifted off in his thoughts for a moment before Reese continued. "I mean it could be... Ever since the suicide everything has gone downhill. I'm going to email them back and get ready. " He said, glancing at Deity for a moment before turning back to the computer.</p><p>Deity crossed his arms, "I don't think Sol - was that his name? - knew anyone that died - how would everything tie together?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>Deity watched him. "No fair, I want to go somewhere. You get to go to cool places while I'm dying of boredom. " He said as he watched Reese type. Reese kept his eyes glued on the screen, finally pressing the enter key and getting up from his chair.</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure on calling it cool."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DropletOS ver 3.42</p><p>BOOTING UP...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>The following information is CLASSIFIED to only Level 5+ personnel.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Insert override credentials?<br/></b>
</p><p>Username: reesebremby</p><p>Password: 0118</p><hr/><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Welcome, Reese Bembry. Please access your document of choice.</strong>
</p><p>diary2.pdf</p><p>log1.mp4</p><p>report2.pdf</p><p>oliveint.mp4</p><p>oliveg.txt &lt;</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Reese, is this the place?"</p><p>Reese looked up from his monitor and at Deity, who was steering the car into a parking lot. The car stopped, Deity getting out and motioning Reese to do the same. He got out from the car and turned his head, looking at the 10-story white and red building towering over the equally massive parking lot.</p><p>"I've read the files... this should be Aurora Methodist Hospital." Sure enough, written in clean, metal letters in front of the hospital entrance, were the words AURORA METHODIST HOSPITAL. </p><p>"Some hospital this is... must make you wonder how dangerous this city is for the hospital to be this large," Deity said.</p><p>Reese shrugged, not looking away from the hospital entrance as they walked towards it. "Aurora City doesn't have much crime, it's just that most hospitals in the area redirect into this place when they're overcrowded."</p><p>They entered the lobby, stepping onto the smooth blue carpet. The lobby, which doubled as a waiting room, was unusually empty, leaving only Deity, Reese, and a nurse sitting at the front desk. They walked up to the desk, the nurse perking up as they came up to her. "Oh-" she fumbled, straightening out her nurse's hat and uniform - "Hey! My name's Luna, what can I do for you?" She had a twinkle in her dark blue eyes, freckles dotted around her face and brown hair wrapped in a bun, the type of twinkle that could only be found in people that were good, people that were trying their best to be nice to everybody.</p><p>Reese nodded at Deity, before looking back at Luna. "I'm here to see Olive Grastch."</p><p>Luna smiled at him, putting two visitor stickers on the two's shirts before getting up from her chair. "Right this way!" she said cheerily, leading the two to an elevator to the right of the lobby. It let out a <em>ding</em>, opening its metal doors to let the three inside.</p><p>"So... do you know Olive?" Luna turned to Reese with a smile on her face, Reese leaning on the elevator wall.</p><p>"She's... she's a good friend of mine," Reese answered, looking up from his shoes at Luna.</p><p>"Is that right? Well, she's been making great strides in her progress. The infection's clearing up, and she might even be out next week!" </p><p><em>Ding!</em> </p><p>"Oh, we're here! Follow me!" Luna continued, walking out of the elevator and down a long, whitewashed hallway, the clean rows of doors broken up by the occasional side hallway or the potted plant. Finally, they stopped in front of an orange door, Luna opening it and letting the two inside.</p><p> </p><p>The room was well illuminated, sunlight drifting through the windows. A potted plant was neatly tucked into a corner of the room, while medical equipment was piled up next to the bed. A wooden bookshelf filled with classical novels was put on the other side from the bed, while a beanbag chair was put next to it.</p><p>And then there was Olive. Her black hair flowed down the bed - she looked strange without her blue hair dye. Her skin tone, eyelashes, and even her freckles were slightly faded, and she looked much more skinnier than usual. She looked like a glass doll, lying in a case, untouched and easily broken.</p><p>For a while, Reese and Deity just sat there, in the room, watching over her.</p><p>Finally, Reese got up. "Hey Luna?"</p><p>Luna looked back at Reese. "Going?"</p><p>"Yeah, but..." he looked down at his toes - "I'd like to ask a little favor of you, if that's not too much."</p><p>Luna replied cheerily. "Of course not! Go ahead, I'm sure I can do it for you!"</p><p>"Is it alright if you keep tabs on Olive? Maybe tell us about how she's doing? Maybe you could send us some blood samples? We're researchers, maybe we can help you treat her?"</p><p>Luna looked down at her shoes. "I don't know... I'm just a nurse, I can't really do much on my own..."</p><p>Deity stepped forward, a charming smile on his face. Luna looked up, her eyes sort of glossy... and Deity spoke.</p><p>"Could you do it just for us, darling Luna?" he said, winking with his left eye. Luna quickly looked up at Deity, sort of stammering as she spoke. "I-Well... I mean, I guess I could give you some samples, since you're scientists and all that."</p><p>Deity smiled. "Thanks a lot, Luna!"</p><p>Luna blushed, looking down from Deity with a cute smile on her face. "W-well, it's just a little thing to help you guys."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Reese looked back at the hospital from his car, he spoke up. "Deity, what did you do back there with Luna?"</p><p>Deity smiled, steering the wheel back towards the lab. "Well, you know. A magician never reveals his secrets."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Begone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The GC AU is back from hiatus!</p><p>Written by @Maplefoxxo. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(BEGONE.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tick, tock. Tick, tock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DAY ONE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where... am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought, opening her dull blue eyes. Her vision wavered and she found it hard to see. Colors were blotched and wavered about as she observed where she was. Her breathing shook as she tried to sit up. Pain throbbed throughout her weak and frail body. She laid back down, a pained whimper escaping her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What... Happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought to herself, squinting as she looked around. Luckily it was pretty dark, curtains covering the windows. She raised a shaky hand to wipe at her eyes, praying that would somewhat clear her vision.Still trying to figure out where she was, she glanced around. Her eyes started to adjust to the gloom. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who... Am I again?..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She gazed up at the roof, deep in thought. She shifted through her mind, praying to find something, anything to help her. To tell her where she was, why she was here, and who she was. Her hair was rather messy, but it seemed clean. Her hair had grown very slightly, the roots of her hair black.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, how long have I been here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes started to water with confusion. Her whole body ached and she felt sick. She finally noticed there were... What were those?.. Olive couldn't remember what they were, but tendrils were attached to her body in certain places. The sound of a machine beeping echoed in her ears. The only sound in this room. Other than her shaky whimpers and breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Olive... Yeah... I'm Olive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally remembered, the name sending pain flashing throughout her body. Her name was Olive. But why was she here? Olive felt her consciousness slip away, and she closed her eyes. Maybe she'll... Learn more tomorrow…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Eyesore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written by @Maplefoxxo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DAY TWO.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olive awakens again to the sound of a door closing. Her body feels numb, and she's grateful for that. Though she expected to awaken with pain. She looks around again, gazing at the door that just closed. Olive huffed, taking deep breaths. She decided to move her arms, only to be met with an unexpected wave of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looks down to see one of her arms in... What was it? Oh, a cast. This only puzzled her more. Every movement she made washed away the numbness and brought about a frenzy of pain and agony. So she laid still, her eyes gazing around the dark room. She felt so alone. So scared. She also had no idea where she was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The beeping still echoed in her ears, and she glanced over to see a machine. Olive watched it for a moment before spotting a vase with some flowers in it. A piece of paper sat beside it. Desperate to know more information about where she was, and why she was in here- she attempted to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a get well soon card, from what she'd observed. Olive tried her best to read everything but it hurts her to focus so hard. With a miserable groan she rested her head back down on the pillow. She tried calling out, desperate for answers. Desperate for help. But nobody came. Olive laid there for a while longer, staying up at the ceiling. Now that she wasn't moving she wasn't really in major pain. Physically at least. She was so lost... Was she the only one in this putrid world?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Was she destined to suffer? Where was everybody? Olive felt her eyes begin to water. She could hardly move, she was stuck here. Alone. In this dark and empty room. Olive choked out a whimper of pain as she closed her eyes. She was still too tired, too weak to deal with this. Olive let her consciousness slip away from her grasp, letting darkness engulf her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written by @Maplefoxxo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Beep.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Beep.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Creak...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Beep.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DAY THREE.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear a knock, and a slight creak. She felt tired, and couldn't gather the determination to open her eyes. As her mind arose from the heavy haze of sleep, she became more and more aware of noises around her. Almost like someone was in here. She heard footsteps. Someone was in here. But who? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olive heard the footsteps come closer and closer. Then they stopped. She felt someone press their hand on her head. Afraid, she forced herself to open her eyes and look around. Her vision was blurry, but after a few moments she made out the shape of somebody. Somebody reaching over to her and pressing their hand on her forehead. She tensed with fear, expecting this person to hurt her. Instead the person slowly pulled their hand away. Their dark blue eyes seemed to shine happily, as if they were happy to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>From what Olive observed this person was a female. She had dark brown hair wrapped up in a neat bun on her head. Freckles dotted around her face. She could see a name tag on her clothing. Before Olive could try to read it, the woman spoke. Her voice was soft and caring. "I'm sorry, did I startle you? I'm Luna, I'm a nurse." She said, introducing herself. Olive just stared blankly at her, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luna... Luna... Yeah, I don't think I know her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, wondering if she could even speak. Luna interrupted her before she was able to try. "You're probably confused, right?" Luna asked kindly, waiting for a response. Olive nodded slowly. She was surprised pain didn't shoot throughout her body as she did so. Luna shifts and clears her throat. "I assumed. Hm.. Well, to get started- you're in the Aurora Methodist Hospital! You're in here to recover obviously, you seem to be getting better though! " Luna said, her voice cheery. Olive didn't know if she should be creeped out or not. But Luna seemed nice at least.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked a few times and stared at Luna a bit more. Luna shifted and slightly frowned as she looked away. "Unfortunately you aren't well enough to walk around. I'm really sorry about that though. Maybe in a day or two you'll be able to, so don't worry about it. No need to rush recovery. " Her voice trailed off as she glanced at the bookshelf. Meanwhile Olive tried to take in all this information. She was in a hospital... But why? Squinting, she tried to shuffle through her memories to see if she remembered something, anything. It was just too foggy to navigate. She couldn't remember why...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luna turned back and cleared her throat. That caring smile appearing on her face again. "How about I read you a book? I know you're not a child but at least it'll keep you occupied. Unless you'd like me to leave. " Luna said, observing Olive. She tensed up slightly at the thought of this new person leaving. She didn't really want to be left alone again. Besides it was stressing to always think about how she got here. Olive opened her mouth and spoke. "Please stay. Read me a book please." She murmured out, her speech slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olive was surprised she could even speak. Her words were messy but Luna could clearly understand. The woman nodded and walked away, making sure that Olive could see her. "I'll stay, don't worry. Hm..." She reached up to grab a book off of the shelf. Luna looked at it for a moment and then smiled. "A friend of yours brought you this book from your house. He said you loved reading it. May I read it to you? " She said cheerfully, walking over to Olive and showing her the book. Olive nodded. Why not? It would keep her occupied..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olive stared at it and squinted. It looked familiar. For a moment she could remember sitting down and flipping through the pages. "It's called Where the Red Fern Grows! It's quite a long book so I don't think I'll be able to finish it but... Maybe I can read a few parts for you every day. " Luna said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the hospital bed. Olive blinked. Yeah... That name sounded familiar. "Do you remember what it's about?" Luna asked, looking up from the book. She reached forward and let Olive hold the book and inspect it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olive stared at the cover, letting her hands feel around the book. Luna had a patient smile on her face as she waited. The book looked and felt so familiar. It's cover had a picture of a boy with two dogs. Olive could slightly remember what it was about. "It's about a poor boy that... Uh... Dreams of having two dogs and.." Olive tried to collect her memories, squinting slightly as she opened the book. "He saves up and gets them. Is all I can really remember." Olive murmured, handing it back to Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luna gave her a big smile, as if she were proud of Olive. "I haven't read this book but I know what you said was right! I'm glad to hear that you're starting to remember a few things. " She said, shifting slightly on the chair. Luna crossed her legs and got comfortable. She opened it slowly and scanned the page for a few moments. She seemed hesitant but finally spoke. Luna began reading to Olive, clearly trying her best to keep her voice clear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Every word she sounded felt familiar. She'd definitely read that book before. Eventually Olive closed her eyes, but still listened to Luna read. She felt calm for once, not full of panic and anxiety. She was going to be okay. Things were going to get better. She could recover from this. Luna kept on glancing at Olive, checking to see if she was asleep. But she was still awake, listening to Luna read to her. She felt at peace... She relaxed more and more, sinking into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She let it take over her, and she let her consciousness slip away from her grasp. In a matter of minutes she fell asleep, softly snoring. Luna slowly closed the book and looked at Olive with a soft smile. Luna sat the book down on her lap and reached forward to pull the hair away from Olive's face. She sat there for a while longer before slowly standing up. Luna pulled the covers over Olive and walked back to the bookshelf. She put the book away and walked to the windows, closing the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luna walked to the door and glanced back at Olive. "Goodnight. Get well soon." She said softly, slowly opening the door and leaving, her footsteps fading away as she left. Olive laid in the bed, sleeping. Things were getting better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Written by @Maplefoxxo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Step.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Step.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Step.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DAY 5.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been a few days now... She'd been recovering quickly, surprisingly. Everything else seemed to be healing quickly, but the wound on her stomach still needed time. At Least her pain had started to subside. And now she was just eager to get up and move. Olive was sitting up in her bed, staring expectantly at the door. She had been waiting for Luna so she could ask if she could walk. She was desperate to get out of this bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was starting to grow more and more eerie. The lights were always turned off when she awoke, the only light coming from the window. But honestly, she appreciated it. The room was just so silent and devoid of life. The only people she's seen so far was Luna. At Least she was nice. She shifted on the bed, looking at her hands. The door creaked and Olive looked up, recognizing Luna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna stepped in, carefully opening the door just in case Olive was asleep. She closed the door and noticed Olive was sitting up. With a friendly smile she walks over to Olive and looks at her. "Morning Olive! Sleep well?" She said, looking at Olive and making sure she was ok. Olive blinked and shyly smiled. "Uh... Yeah." Olive said, her voice still raspy. She had started talking more, but her voice was still slurred and rough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna seemed to understand her well though. Olive just noticed Luna was holding something. It was a small knitted doll. She held it with care and slowly handed it over to Olive. Olive grabbed it and looked at it with round eyes. It looked very familiar. It was a small doll of a person. "You made that! It was left in your house so your friend gave it to you. There are many more too. " She said, sitting down on the chair next to Olive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave the doll a soft squeeze and smiled. Yeah... She could remember making this. But who was it? It was a doll with black hair and brown buttons for eyes. "Yeah I remember making this..." She breathed out, looking up at Luna. She gave a cheery smile and nodded. "Yeah! Do you know who it is though?" Luna asked. It almost seemed like she was talking to a child, but Olive really didn't mind. She shuffled through her mind once again to try and remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a strong pull towards the doll. She definitely made this, but who was it? "I... Don't know." She frowned. Luna frowned for a moment before patting Olive's shoulder. " His name is Reese Bembry. He's that friend that has been bringing your stuff here. He really cares about you." She said. There was never really a moment that her voice didn't have optimism and kindness in it. It was weird, but relieving. Olive blinked and thought of the name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reese... Reese... Reese! Oh!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, starting to remember another thing. Reese was a really good friend of hers. At the mere thought of him made her all warm and fuzzy inside. Memories came flooding back. But not all of them, but most of them. Olive looked fondly at the doll, starting to remember her interactions with him. She smiled and looked back at Luna, which was waiting patiently. "I remember him now. Thank you..." Olive murmured quietly. Luna nodded and shifted. " Yeah of course. You two must be very close." She said, watching Olive happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olive looked up from the doll and shifted. She was happy, she was learning more and more. Sooner or later she'll have all her memories back. Things were going to get better. She sat down on the doll on her lap and glanced back at Luna. "Also I feel well enough... Can I walk like- right now? I wanna get out of this bed. " She said, knowing very well it was random. But if she stayed any longer in this bed she believed her legs would become frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna seemed to understand and nodded. "You have been in bed for a while. So I can help you walk around if you'd like. But don't force yourself, you don't want to reopen your wounds. " She said, standing up and taking the doll. Luna sat it on the nightstand (or something like that lol). She moved the blankets away from Olive and looked up at her. "So I'm assuming you aren't feeling much pain anymore?" She asked while checking Olive's wounds. Olive nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's still there but it's not bad.." Olive said, watching as Luna moved about and fixed up her wounds. She was just eager to at least stand. After Luna was finished, she helped Olive off of the bed. "Well, hold onto me. And if you need to sit down, sit down. Don't exhaust yourself. " She said, assisting Olive and helping her stand. Her legs wobbled as she touched the floor. She looked down and then back at Luna. Suddenly afraid of falling, she held onto Luna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna put her hand on Olive's to comfort her. She relaxed and moved forward, setting her foot in front of the other. "There you go! Slow and easy." She said in a cheerful voice as she moved along with Olive. Olive smiled happily, moving with Luna. Her legs felt all fuzzy and wobbly, but she was glad to be moving around. Luna walked her over to the window and pulled the curtains away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, let's look outside." She said, letting Olive glance outside. "I heard you don't like bright lights- luckily it's pretty dark outside. Isn't the world gorgeous? " Luna said cheerfully, looking over at Olive with a smile. Olive glanced outside and soaked in the details. The sky was scattered with fuzzy dark clouds. The trees were beautiful, their colors ranging from red, orange, and to yellow. Olive observed it for a minute before looking back at Luna. She nodded with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna was also gazing out of the window. She looked back at Olive and looked around. "We can walk around more tomorrow. Why don't you sit back down and I can read more to you? " She said, gazing back at the bed and the bookshelf. Olive felt a bit disappointed but decided to accept. "Yeah, sure." Olive told Luna, looking forward to walking more tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luna and Olive wandered back to the bed. Luna would help her back on the bed, and softly pulled the blankets over her. She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book. With a soft hum, she walked back to Olive and sat back down. She opened the book and got comfortable. "Hm... Where did we leave off.." she murmured to herself. Olive quietly told her where they had left off, and Luna quickly found the page and started reading again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olive smiled and listened for minutes and minutes, before closing her eyes. Things were good. Everything was getting better, it had to be getting better. Olive yawned and quickly fell asleep, sinking into the bed. Luna smiled and closed the book, looking back at Olive. She stood up carefully and walked to the bookshelf- putting up the book and leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were getting better.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The OCs are from a beautiful Discord server owned by @williamsden and @EnderUniverse, it's currently closed to the public. This AU is also an alternate universe of the beautiful work that they've co-created, and you should check them out! William's currently writing a fic for the canon universe.</p><p>Also uhhh check out @FruitLemonTea, she's writing in both universes mentioned above and is not competition that must be stomped out.</p><p>Your salmon boi checking out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>